A Dark and Stormy Night
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Once off duty Reno succeeds in pissing off Elena so she stalks out of Healing in a huff. On his way back from making a delivery, Cloud Finds Elena walking and offers her a ride home. Cliche title, Old fic .


It was a Dark and Stormy Night (Cliche title LOL)

Title: Hot Stormy Night

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 3275

Pairings: Cloud x Elena

Summary: once off duty Reno succeeds in pissing off Elena so she stalks out of Healing in a huff. On his way back from making a delivery, Cloud Finds Elena walking and offers her a ride home.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys and girls of FF7 - SquareEnix does

Author's Notes: This is pure post-AC PWP - cause I wanted them to have hot sex on a motorcycle

********************

"Fuck you!" Elena screamed as she stormed out of Healing, slamming the door behind her hard enough that it bounced open again. She didn't look back as she took the stairs at a fast clip, reaching the bottom before the door was yanked open again and her antagonist and fellow Turk; Reno was yelling something back at her. She ignored whatever it was he was saying and continued walking. She didn't know why she continued to let him verbally abuse her as if she was still an inexperienced rookie. She's proven herself time and again since she joined the Turks, yet he treated her the same.

Glancing up she spied the dark clouds in the distance and let out a bark of laugher. "Great, just my luck," she muttered as she continued walking. Her pride wasn't letting her turn around and return to Healing, though even if she did, she'd be soaked to the bone by the time she arrived back. At least this way, she might be soaked but she would be home and not having to deal with her mouthy co-worker.

His final delivery was made for the day, thankfully he didn't have to stick around and could return to Edge before the storm hit. From experience he knew that being caught out in the canyon areas just south of the plains was bad. It meant he'd end up finding an overhang large enough to fit Fenrir and waiting out the storms. Just as he was about to exit his name was called. Pausing he debated just leaving then shrugged ever so slightly before turning back, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as if to as 'what?'

"Cloud, if you see Elena on your way back to Edge, could you please see to it she gets home?" Tseng asked coming to a stop several feet away, out of weapon range, from the former Avalanche member. "She left several hours ago, walking," as he spoke Tseng shifted his eyes in the direct of Reno then back again.

Cloud tilted his head to the side just a fraction, lips turning down in the barest hint of a frown before he nodded then turned to the door once more. At least it was on the way home. If it had been in any other direction he would have turned them down in nothing flat. And it wasn't his concern what happened between the two argumentative members of the Turks.

Outside, he moved down the steps with a fluid grace of a trained warrior, covering the distance between the lodge and his motorbike with ease. Swinging his leg over, he straddle the great bike, settling into the saddle like seat comfortable before opening the side compartments so that he could put his sword away for the trip home. Reaching up he placed his goggles over his eyes, leaned forward and started Fenrir. He tore away from Healing in a shower of dust and grit.

The distance an active person could cover on foot in several hours only took Cloud about twenty minutes. It took less than half that time for the sky to open up and a torrent of rain to come down. He was forced to slow so he didn't over shoot her location, if he didn't miss her outright that is. He was asked to make sure she got home IF he saw her; he never promised he'd look for her.

Cloud would have missed her too in the dark if the flash of lighting hadn't illuminated her pale blonde hair up ahead of him. It also illuminated the creatures attaching her. With grim determination, he opened the side compartments and withdrew his sword, mentally preparing for a fight.

The fight itself lasted no more than a minute once he intervened. Re-sheathing his blade he turned to look at the female Turk, his eyes raked her up and down, and then narrowed. "Get on," he told her coldly as water dripped down his face, the rain having plastered the unruly golden blonde spikes to his head.

Elena stared, blinking water out of her eyes. Her free arm was wrapped about her waist, each breath bring a stab of unwanted pain. To give in and accept the ride, or to chance getting home in one piece, that was her options at the moment. She didn't get a chance to decide before Strife grabbed her by the arm and slung her across the motorbike in front of him. Her yelp of pain was lost in the engine's roar as the ex-SOLDIER took off.

When Cloud finally stopped, it was his normal place when storming, an overhang large enough for the Fenrir and to move around, with a ledge that held dry wood for a small fire. He pulled Elena off the bike, only taking long enough to be sure she was standing on her own before dismounting and seeing to the small fire. He'd turned around to pull something out of the back compartment of the bike when a pale fist came out of seeming nowhere. He jerked back easily, catching the fist in his hand and twisted.

Elena let out another cry of pain, this time as her arm wrist was twisted painfully. "Let me go you bastard!" She jerked back once her wrist was released, stumbling out from under the ledge and into the icy cold summer rain. She gasped, as she was drenched once more.

Cloud scowled at her as he walked around the bike, stepping into the rain to grab her arm and drag her back under. "Then don't try to punch me next time I help you," he said as he pushed her towards the back of the overhang and closer to the fire. "What is your problem Turk?" he asked harshly when she jerked away from his touch as if he burned her.

"None of your fucking business Strife," she retorted angrily as she turned away from him to lean against the stone. All she wanted was to be warm, pain free and in her own bed.

His eyes narrowed then widened as the realization came to him. She had been injured and he may have made it worse when he threw her across the Fenrir. His expression softened, as he looked away then back to Elena, who had her back to him, guilt over the whole incident washing though him. "I'm sorry," he said softly as he moved to stand behind her. He hesitated putting his hands on her shoulder, not knowing the extent and afraid he might hurt her worse. "Where are you injured?" he asked, brows creasing downward as she flinched from his touch.

"Why do you care?" she asked, her eyes closed to keep from looking at him. With his hair plastered down he looked too much like the one that caused the injury in the first place. A memory she had rather forget if she could.

He thought about it for several moments, did he care and if so why? Then he remembered back to his first encounter with the Turk when everything began. "Because if you show up injured, we both know Reno is going to make a fool of himself trying to 'protect' you by attacking me," he said.

"And getting his ass handed to him by you when he does right?" she asked with a small laugh then a pained hiss.

"Yes," Cloud agreed. "Now where are you injured," he asked again, turning her around to face him. He noted also that her clothes were completely soaked, just like his own. The only difference was she needed warmth more than he did because of said injuries. "You need to get dry," turning away he opened a second compartment and pulled out an old ShinRa issued blanket. "You should remove your wet clothes," Cloud said turning his head away as he offered her the blanket.

Elena took the blanket and turned, placing it on the ledge near the fire so that it could warm up some. With her back turned she took her time stripping out of her suite, laying the wet clothing anywhere she could close to the fire on the ledge so it would dry quicker. The only thing she didn't remove was the bandage around her mid-section and lower ribcage. "You can turn around now," she told Cloud as she wrapped the blanket around her body.

When Cloud did turn around, he looked anywhere but directly at her. "Sit down," he instructed pointing at his bike. He was a bit more then surprised that she stripped completely. Well not that she stripped, but that she did so in front of him. They were not lovers, friends or partners. They were not even that close of allies! He was also silently cursing the fact his body was reacting without his permission.

She would have found it funny if she wasn't cold, wet and in pain. "Get over it Strife," Elena said tiredly. "I work with three male co-workers, in tight quarters at time, I've seen every one of them nude just as they've seen me nude. Modesty went out the window pretty quick after I joined the Turks."

"I'm not a Turk," Cloud muttered then looked up at her. He looked away once more before moving around the bike so he stood in front of her. Reaching forward part the blanket enough to get at her injuries, he paused when she drew back suddenly. When he drew back, she sat upright again. This continued for several moments till he grew tired of it. "Do you want me to look at it or not?" he asked with annoyance, noting that her eyes followed his hands as they moved.

"Take them off," she said.

"Take what off?"

"Your gloves. Take them off."

"Why?" He frowned, eyes narrowed at her unusual request. He then remembered that Vincent had said that he had rescued her and Tseng from being tortured by Kadaj's gang. All three of the clones wore gloves all the time and two of them had hair that fell into their faces. His hair was flattened down still and he was wearing gloves. His eyes softened as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. She was afraid of him, because he reminded her of them. He stepped back from her and raised his hands, brushing them through his hair causing it to spike back up again then he slowly removed first one then the other glove, laying them across the handlebars so that they could dry off as well. "I'm not them Elena, I'm not Kadaj, Yazoo or Loz, see? No gloves and my hair isn't silver." He stepped forward once more and awkwardly encircled her with his arms.

Elena let out a shaky breath then let go of the blanket to wrap her arms around his chest as she buried her face against his neck. She also wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close. She didn't bawl or weep, scream or carry on. Instead she cried silently, her body shivering against his.

A quiver ran down Cloud's spin as her shuttering breath fanned across the skin of his neck hotly. His body was reacting instinctively, without his mind's authority, and to his dismay he found himself growing hard from the contact. "Elena," he breathed out, hesitant and questioning. It had been so long since he experienced skin-to-skin contact with anyone, let alone the opposite sex. His bare hands slowly traveled down her back to her waist before reversing direction and sliding up her sides.

Elena felt him grow hard as he pressed against her, which in turn aroused her. It was honestly reassuring that she was still alive and quite human. She loosened her grip on him, waiting and expecting him to push her away, but instead his hands traversed her flesh slowly. "Please," she said quietly, one hand sliding down to his waist pausing before moving further down. Lightly her fingers traced the outline of his hard length, "I want.." she paused, lifting her head and running her lips up the column of Cloud's neck. "I need to know I'm still alive. Please, make me feel alive and human again," she begged softly.

Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes, a look of confusing passing across his face before settling to soft acceptance. He nodded, not bothering with words as he brought his head back down, gently nuzzling her neck before he stepped back away from her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek knuckles brushing down along her face. He unfastened the buckles to the multiple sword sheaths on his back, careful to set it somewhere where it would not get wet. Soon after, the rest of his gear followed so that in the end, he stood in only his top and pants. Reaching out once more, he took her hand and pulled her off the bike and towards him. She was only a few inches shorter then he was which made it just right. He then guided her hand to the silver tab of the top's zipper and nodded.

Slowly Elena pulled the tab down; the sound the unzipping made was washed away by the sound of rain and thunder past the ledge. Raising her other hand, she used both to slide under the material and push it back off his shoulders. Her hands caressing well toned muscles of his shoulders and upper back. When it slipped free of his arms, she stepped back and draped it over the rear of the Fenrir before turning back to him. He stood unmoving, watching her as she watched him. Once more she stepped up to him, her hands sliding down to the waist of his pants to slowly unbuckle then unzip them. The pants slid down his slim, well toned legs to pool on the ground, freeing his hard length from the confines of the material.

Stepping closer to her he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him as his hand traveled down her shoulder, along the side of one breast and down her stomach to the mound nestled between her slender legs. He felt her gasp and shudder as she wrapped her arms about his neck and shifted her stance. He also felt the heat radiating from that same area between her thighs. Slow and gentle he rubbed her sex, feeling the folds swell and become damp with her arousal. Bending his head, he mimicked her from earlier, his lips tracing the delicate column of her throat as he slid one finger between her slick folds. Calloused finger circling her clit teasingly, he let himself smirk ever so slightly as he felt her gasp and shudder from the touch.

Elena held onto Cloud as if for dear life, barely making a sound as he teased her to a much-needed release. As he continued to finger her, she felt him add a second to gently rub her sensitive nub between them before moving further to probe her passage. His fingers hooked then curled into her as his rough palm rocked against her. She could feel the heat flare up in her belly then started to spread wildfire fast. When she peaked finally, a soft cry escaped her as bit her lip to stay quiet, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. If his arm hadn't been around her, she would have collapsed as her knees gave out on her.

Cloud held her firmly against himself as she slowly came down, the walls of her passage quivering around his fingers. Guiding her backwards towards the Fenrir, he flicked the blanket over the bike then picked her up and set her on the seat facing backwards. He joined her a moment later, though he was facing forward and his feet were still on the ground. Cupping her cheek, he leaned forward to lightly brush his lips across hers. Pulling back he tilted his just a tad, silently questioning her willingness. When she nodded, he guided her back so that she lay across the front of the bike spread out in front of him in a tantalizing fashion. Leaning over her, he nuzzled his way down her throat till his head rested between her breasts.

Elena arched her back slightly as she lifted one leg to curl around his waist and place the sole of her foot on the back curve of the seat to prevent her from sliding any further. Reaching down between them she slid her fingers along his length before encircling it and slowly stroking him up and down. She felt his breath hitch as she did so and secretly smiled to herself. Rocking her hips up as she guided the head of his member between her folds, she rubbed it back and forth over her clit, shivering in pleasure as she did.

Bring his head up; Cloud looked at Elena straight in the face, his eyes though bright mako blue were half lidded and dark with unbridled lust. "Elena," he uttered softly before looking down between their bodies, his fingers covering hers as he took over teasing her clit with the head of his member.

Elena pulled her fingers away and spread her folds like an offering before him. She bit her lip and nodded for him to go on, inhaling sharply though her nose as she felt the head of his member push its way into her tight passage. Over the next few torturous moments she shuddered each time he pulled back and slowly pushed deeper into her until at last he was sheathed to the hilt within her. She shifted her foot and slid a tiny bit down, impaling herself even further then either thought onto his hard member. She could feel his increased heartbeat as his body covered hers, his breath fanning hotly across her shoulder where his head now lay. Turning her head she rubbed her cheek against his, wrapping her arms about his shoulders and her legs about his waist before she started rolling her hips.

Cloud remembered as slowly increased the pace of his thrusting that a completely different set of muscles were used when having sex then when doing something like fighting monsters, but either way the body didn't forget the pattern. Barely heard grunts as he rocked his hips into hers, the soft gasps that escaped her lips echoing back to him. Strangely they fit together like two joining puzzle pieces, his body settling into the cradle of her thighs with perfect ease of long time lovers.

It didn't take much before she tensed around him, muscles of her passage clamping down around his still hard member as the firestorm of her orgasm raged though her body. She shuddered and quaked as he continued to stroke into her, till he stilled suddenly, his member jerking within her as he reached his own peak. His essence coating her inner passage since neither thought of using protection, both having been caught up in the passion of the moment.

They made love several more times that night, Cloud initiating the second round and both mutually agreeing to the last. Each time he brought her to completion she in turn bringing him to his own, neither caring about the possible future consequences, only for the moment. In the early misty morning light, then cleaned up then dressed before departing from their place of refuge from the storm the evening before. As he agreed in the previous meeting with Rufus and the Turks, he saw to it that Elena made it home safely. Even if a bit later than expected.


End file.
